Brittana diaries
by brittanaaremylovelies
Summary: The story of how Brittany S Pierce and Santana Lopez fell in love and how they cope growing up knowing they were not the same as others.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- Heart Breaker.**

Two young girls around the age of 11, named Brittany and Santana, were sat in a room. Santana was thinking to herself about how her a Britt had been best friends since the age of 5, this made her smile. "San?" she says curiously, "do you believe in true love?" Santana looks at the blonde, the corners of her mouth tugging up into a smile "yeah!" she said as she gazed into the blondes razor blue eyes. "B Britt" Santana stuttered nervously "What is it like to kiss someone?" she continued in a whisper. Brittany didnt answer, but before Santana had time to think their lips crashed brushing against eachother for a couple of seconds untill Santana pulled away. All she could think was FIREWORKS. She was in love, with her best friend she was unsure whether to tell Brittany that she was in love with her.

* * *

><p>A couple of days passed and while they were sitting up in Santanas bedroom, santana blurted "why did you kiss me?" and Brittany lifted her head slowly, making eye contact with her best friend "I wanted you to feel special!" she beamed at the latina sat opposite her. "Britt Britt?" the latina said slowly "To me that was more than just a kiss." But Brittany being the person she is, she didnt understand what the latina was trying to say. Santana knew Brittany hadnt understood so she slowly leant foward to peck the beautiful blondes soft lips. "Britt i think im in love with you!" santana says trying to hide her face from her best friend. "Look San, i dont care what anyone says, im gonna be here for you no matter what happens!" Britt holds up her pinky and santana links her pinky with Britt's just before the blonde wraps her arms around the beautiful latina.<p>

* * *

><p>Santana was walking down the hallwway minding her own buisness when she notices a boy in front of Britts locker, she thinks to herself maybe Britt has a boyfriend this made her heart ache but she decided the boy was probably just hitting on her adorable best friend. But when santana sees the boy lean down and kiss Britt she knew she couldnt hold back the tears any longer. A single tear rolled down the latinas cheek followed by a gush of tears, Brittany soon noticed santana crying over the other side of the hallway, she rushed over to dry her tears before holding her in her arms and never letting go for what felt like hours.<p>

* * *

><p>That afternoon after cheerleading practice Santana went back to Britts house as her mother had offered to make dinner for the two best friends. They had just finished dinner when they went upstairs "Britt what i said the other day wasa lie, I dont love you i was just confused." she said with tears streaming down her face because inside this is not what she was feeling inside all she wanted to do was to hold her in her arms and be able to call her 'mine'. The latina shot up with a hurt look on her face as she runs for the door. A very concerned Brittany shouts after her, it was no good she was downstairs and heading for the door, by now all the make up Brittany had had to wear for cheerleading prectice was ruined but she didnt care she had lost her bestfriend. All she cared about now was getting Santana back.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Never ending love.**

Two years on the girls are looking back on their past. Britt leans over to Santana to place a kiss on her lips, "look San i love you and i promise that i will be with you if thats what you want, i know a couple of years ago i was stupid. I know that now, please forgive me." Brittany states with a loving look on her face. "San?" she says as she looks up slowly to see a tear slide down the latinas cheek, "Britt, can i ask you something? You know about... us" Santana says hesitantly "if we're to ever date; would you keep it a secret?" Santana mumbles while turning her head to look away from the blonde beauty. "No not if you didn't want me to!" she say trying to comfort the latina. Santana leans over to Brittany kissing her on the cheek before moving down to her neck. Santana interrupts by saying"Britt, you know when i ran out your room 2 years ago and said i didnt love you, i was lying..." looking down at her lap ashamed of her childish actions. She notices Brittanys hand being place on her knee. A single tear drop fell onto Brittany small hand, Santana was waiting for the blonde to speak, there was a silence. Brittany shuffled round so she was sitting next to her bestie pulling her closer then wrapping her hands around her body the placing a light kiss on Santanas forehead.

* * *

><p>Later on in the evening after cuddling for a couple of hours, Santana notices Britt beaming as she looked up at her "How do you feel about this Britt Britt?" Santana questioned a little louder than a whisper. "I love you more than anything in the world San, when were together i feel like we're the only people in this world. You are the reason i smile everyday" beaming at the latina who is blushing and trying to break the eye contact by looking down at her lap again. Britt places her finger on Santanas chin slowly lifting the latinas head before pecking her lips.<p>

* * *

><p>The closeted couple stood leaning against their lockers both their hands threaded together. They were just having a chat like they always did but the school bully named Dave Karofsky could sense something going on between the two girls. "LESBOS!" he shouted down the crowded hall way, Santana didn't waste any time before denying it, like she always did. Santana knew she had to tell someone about her secret girlfriend, when suddenly it came to her, she could tell their best friend Quinn knowing that she wouldnt judge them.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey Quinnie" a nervous santana says quietly. Quinn turned round before replying to the beautiful latina. "hey San, whats up?" Quinn questions as she sees Santana is nervous about something. "if i tell you something will you promise to keep it a secret and not tell anyone, not even Puck." Santana's eyes are filled with tears at this point. Quinn nods and suggests that they go into the classroom so they can talk privately. "Quinn, I'm dating someone" Quinn looks confused at this comment "that's great, why were you so nervous to tell me?" she laughs, "Who is it then, spill?" Quinn continues. "you won't judge me?" questions santana still looking worried, but when quinn shakes her head she decides to just say it "Brittany" she lets out quickly. Quinn sat shocked for a few minutes before grabbing Santanas hand and reassuring her by saying "Dont worry San im gonna help you both get through this, im not gonna tell anyone." Quinn pulled her close wrapping her arms around her and letting Santana cry into her shoulder.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-A Helping Hand.**

Now that Santana had revealed her secret to Quinn about her and Brittany dating, she felt as if a lot of weight had been taken off her. She could act all loving and caring when they were in company with Quinn and that made her heart fill with joy. Although she still wished she could do this all the time... act like proper girlfriends in public... but it was too soon and she didn't want to suffer the embarrassment. Quinn had asked many times why they were keeping their love a secret, and how they could cope hiding their feelings from those around them "I still don't get what the big deal is about the rest of the school knowing you girls are in love! Its normal for people to want to share their happiness with others" Santana rolled her eyes and held Brittany's hand tightly. "Quinn it's hard to explain but the thing is, I'm not reading to come out the closet just yet! I'm a bit too young and yes I love Brittany with all my heart but what if I'm just confused? I wouldn't want people asking questions about us and talking behind our backs." Brittany not listening to the conversation was keeping herself busy by playing with Santana's pinky, which was now going red from all the wiggling it had gone through in the last 5 minutes.

* * *

><p>Suddenly Rachel came into the choir room with a look of anxiety on her face "Quinn i just saw puck kissing this new girl from the cheerios! I think she is an exchange student or something, but as soon as i saw them i ran here to tell you. You should go over there and give him a piece of your mind!" Rachel ran out the room as soon as she was done speaking; both Santana and Brittany took a glance at Quinn to see how she was dealing with the news she had been told. "It seems as though I don't have any luck with guys!" Quinn stated. Brittany whispered into Santana's ear which made Santana giggle quietly. The warmth from Brittany's breath was tickling her ear and she enjoyed that. But what caught her attention was what Brittany had whispered to her. Santana stared at Quinn from the corner of her eye while Brittany finished speaking. "What did she say?" Asked Quinn intrigued. Brittany stared at her feet which were now shuffling nervously on the cold marble floor. "Well Quinn, she sees how happy we are together, and she wants you to be as happy as we are! So she suggested..." Santana paused for a moment before carrying on "why don't you give girls a try? For the sake of it?" Quinn's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree, her facial expressions changed for it seemed as though she didn't find it such a bad idea. "you know what? I will." Santana's eyes enlarged so big it was as if they were going to pop out from the astonishment she was going through.<p>

* * *

><p>Quinn strode through the hall ways with a smirk on her face as she checked out all the girls passing by. But for her each one was useless. And then it hit her, Sugar Motta was the perfect person to date she thought. Brittany isn't the brightest bulb on the tree but yet she still seems to make Santana feel loved, and maybe Sugar would do the same. As she thought her plan over in her head, Santana and Brittany were walking out the front door of the school ready to get picked up and do homework together. "you know Santana, you're the only person I know I can just be myself with and you accept me for who i am. That's why you're so special to me." Santana's cheeks turned bright pink as she climbed in the back seat of the car next to Brittany.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4-The Love We Shared.**

"Morning Santana!" Brittany exclaimed with excitement. Santana before returning the Good Morning jumped at the surprise. Before Santana could say anything she her breath was taken away by quick kiss on the lips and a warm hug from Brittany. "Well someone is in a good mood today!" Although Santana could not figure out why Brittany was so happy, she decided to play along. Brittany swung Santana´s locker door closed, took her hand, as they began to walk to their class. "It's Friday Santana and I was thinking that maybe we could go out and do something special?" Brittany now looking down towards the floor had a worried look on her face, as though she was afraid Santana didn't want to go out with her. "You mean like…on a date?" Santana asked curiously. "Sure!" answered Brittany without hesitating. Santana took a few minutes to think about it until she finally gave in when Brittany gave her the puppy eyes as she always did when she wanted her to do something. "I would love to Britt" answered Santana with a smile on her face.

At this point Santana didn't care what people thought about her and Brittany, although she still thought they had no clue what was going on between them. As they discussed the plans for later on, Brittany spotted Quinn whispering into Sugar´s ear. "Are they like us now Santana? I mean…in love?" Santana´s head spun round until her eyes met Brittany´s. "In love…that's a strong word Britt. But I think I am in love with you" she affirmed. From a distance you could see that Quinn and Sugar were not having an average conversation about boys or school, because they kept giving each other smart smiles. As soon as Sugar left, Quinn went over to Santana and Brittany. Santana assumed that she came over to tell her about what her and Sugar were talking about but she was wrong. "Hey girls, it's Friday!" she stated. "I've heard" Santana uttered sarcastically. Quinn asked what their plans were and as they informed her about their plans, she was looking more and more enthusiastic every time she heard the word "date". "I know this would be getting in the way of both of you but…do you mind if me and Sugar accompany you two?" both Santana and Brittany were left in shock at what they had just heard.

"I asked Sugar out just five minutes ago" Quinn barked. "You two were the ones encouraging me to go for it…so I did!" Santana never expected Quinn to do such a thing but she was happy for her friend, and hoped she would be nearly as happy as she was with Brittany. "And what did she say?" Brittany asked fascinated. "Well, she asked me how I knew she was liked girls, and I told her that I never knew! So I asked her if she would go out for a walk around in the park with me some time, and she accepted!" she said with a charming look on her face. As soon as the bell rang, Santana and Brittany ran to the bathrooms to get changed for their first date. "This is going to be so special" Santana repeated in her head as she watched Brittany let her hair down loose from the ponytail she was wearing. Her long golden hair fell down until it reached her waist. Santana tried not to stare but it was impossible not to look at such an adorable person. As they left the bathroom they encountered themselves with Quinn and Sugar who looked as though they were enjoying each other's company.

Sitting around a small table waiting for the food they had ordered to arrive, Brittany and Santana were whispering in each other´s ears while Quinn and Sugar ate spaghetti together. This for Santana was heaven. Just perfect, because she was with the person she loves. They were in Breadstix for about four hours until everyone else left and they were cleaning up the restaurant but they didn't care. Santana didn't want it to end, not just yet. But Quinn and Sugar became tired and so they decided to leave and go for a walk in the park, even though it was pitch black. There were some little streets light and a cold mist which made the Santana and Brittany squished together tightly to keep warm as they sat on a bench close to a lake. Quinn and Sugar had walked off to a small café close by and left Brittany and Santana all alone to themselves. "This is how I want to spend the rest of my days Santana…with you in my arms" Santana blushed making her rosy pink cheeks go redder than they already were. "This was amazing Britt, I hope this will happen more often" she muttered as she stared into Brittany clear blue eyes.


End file.
